The strange happenings of a hyper random teen!
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: okay this is what happens when your bored on staturday morings wacthing cartoons with ur little sis. Lets just say a girl named monica is thrown into the cartoon TMNT and chasos ensues.Includes muffins and randomness...
1. Why tv is hazordus!

**Well I have no life so I decided to write this fic because my sis loves this show. That and winx club for some strange reason but hey kids are kids. Also we don't have cable so this is the only thing on besides some others for Saturday mroing cartoons. Enjoy! I do not own any of this show or charaters only monica and her strangess

* * *

**

Monica smiled and rolled her eye at the cartoons her sister was glued to on Saturday mornings,.

"We need cable!" she mumbled as the Winx club finely ended.

"Tracy!" her mom called from upstairs. Monica watched as her sister refused to move. Doing a big sister thing she gave some advice.

"Mom will take way cartons for a week if you don't go see her now." Monica sighed Tracy looked at Monica, then the t.v, then up stairs. She seemed to ponder for a moment as if making the descion to save her family over all humanity before relucntly leaving to see what mom needed. Monica smiled okay so it was more of threat then advice but she like the back round noise the t.v provided. Then the theme song for TMNT started to play. Setting the paper aside Monica got papered to watch. It was a trade off since Tracy sat through three hours of a charm marathon with her. It was now Monica turn to sit through 3 hours of cartoons with Tracy.

_Any moment_ _now Tracy will be swooping down to watch. She thought _The screen shown blue for a moment or two. _Must be a new episode. Monica decided_ But before she could yell to Tracy the portal swallowed the hole room in a pricing blue light.

April stared in disbelief at Dr.Stockman . He was using the mousers oi steal rather then help the rat problem. She had been blind. But that didn't matter now what mattered was surviving the mousers which at this point trying to kill her. A fire extinguisher helped to create a temporary smoke screen and a flash of blue Light? Monica stared at the events that were unfolding a red headed lady was running towards here as smoke chased her. And a distinctive metal chomping could also be heard along with evil laughter. _April? Monica wondered_ standing there like an idiot.

"This way!" the red head shouted pushing open a door. _Into the sewers?_ Monica wondered again She was doing a lot of that lately. Stumbling to keep she pushed herself to go faster till she right behind the lady. They stopped only once when a three way split occurred . Frantically the red head looked which way to go before taking off again. Monica decided to follow what a strange dream she was having! Monica could here the water splashing around there feet echoing off the walls but that horrid chomping was still nearing closer.

"Oh shit dead end!" Monica moaned Indeed the tunnel was boarded up and now the things they were running from had them trapped.

"Here!" the lady yelled throwing a board. Monica braced herself as the things charged foreward. Grunting and screaming she did her best to destroy the machines.

"Ow! Hit them not me!" Monica yelled stumbling back into the wall. The thing ripped the board somehow twisting her wrist in the process.

"Oh Christ!" She muttered fainting leaving the lady to fend on her own. April screamed as the mousers charged. She had definitely underestimated there power by a million times as she slumped into the boards. She could here the mouser being chomped apart as there high screeched wails pricing her ears.

"Thank-you!" April said breathlessly as four figures stood in the shadows above her.

"How you doing?" one yelled in her face. He was green and had an orange mask? She fainted.

"Nice going mikey!" Ralph sneered as Mike picked the women up.

"Can we keep her?" Mike asked like a child who was asking to keep a stray puppy.

"You mean them." said Don lifting up another girl.

"Well this great. Two girls chased by mousers in the sewers only both faint and be saved by us. What are the odds?" Ralph yelled

"Master splinter will know what to dp." concluded Leo

"So were keeping them?" Mikey asked excited

"Yes mike for the time being." Leo sighed he had a feelin g this was a bad idea.

"Master splinter we have some geusts." yelled Don as they entered the lair.

"What do you mean by geusts?" Splinter asked stepping from the shadow but stopped immeadtilly. "Where did you find these humans?"

"Well we were out fighting mousers when we heard screams and found them. The red head fainted when mike said hi." Leo explained "And we didn't want to leave them so we brought them back."

"Very well set them down and we have to wait till they wake up. Funny the red head look familar." Splinter said as they layed the girls down.

Wait wasn't she on t.v with that stockman guy?" Don asked

"I think we find some answers we need." Spilnter decided "Let me know when they wake up."

Monica heard vocies all around but she didn't know where she was. Four people came into view.


	2. Rambling and Rhyming

**Allo thanx to those who have reviewed and ur suggestions!It helps alot. I ahve tryed to fix all spelling mistakes in this one. Enjoy! And i don't own any of TMNT.

* * *

**

Okay lets see where did we leave off oh yes! Four shadows wait did I faint or something? But there were only three people in her house. Unless grandma had stopped by ,but why would grandma be at the house when she lives in New Jersey? Unless grandpa was in the hospital, but she could just call us on the phone. Was someone over asking for eggs? But why would someone be asking for eggs at 7:30 am? Unless they were making breakfast then they could be making pancakes or scrambled eggs. But why would the neighbor be lingering unless they were talking to my parents. Yet that still has yet to explain how I fainted in the first place could that blue light be aprat of my dream while I was out? But then why was she dreaming about April from TMNT? And how the heck did I faint in the first place? Lack of water? A picture fall on me? A baseball come crashing through the window? But what little kid in the right mind would be playing baseball at 7:30 am? It just wasn't making sense and the couch wasn't made of cloth it was black leather. Unless they put me on my bed, but how did that explain the arm rest unless I was still on the couch and I was feeling my hoodie.. And _now I am _waking up from a nap. That would explain the voices of four teenage guys around me, but maybe it was still night and I was out. But I'm not old enough to drink and I don't sleep walk. Oh come on Monica you're just rambling now open your eyes and you're find out ! She told herself. She inmeadilty regretted it.

"Holy Fudge Muffins!" she screamed as four turtles jumped back in surprise

"Clam down!" A blue masked one tried to reason

"Oh no! Oh no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Monica said over in a mantra cradling her head with her hands.

"Whoa take it easy where no going to hurt you!" he tried to reason again taking a few steps near her, but Monica only scrambled back farther on the couch. Her breathing increasing as she stared around the room. It was just like the one in the cartoons Tracy watched on Saturday. The lair was just the same down to the tiles and the four masked turtles staring back to her. One orange, One purple, one red, and one blur a.k.a mike, leo, don, and raph.

"Uh you may want to take deep breaths!" Don suggested noticing Monica chest was rising up and down very, very, rapidly. She turned to face him and the others stunned as if trying to solve a hard puzzle.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Leo mumbled

"Nah she'll be fine." Mike shrugged

"Okay I've gone nuts which probably not possible because I already am by friends standards and I'm now ether having a very, very, very, long dream or my t.v is actually a link between my home and the cartoon world." Monica decided staring at the floor "Which would explain the pretty blue light I saw and April. But then etheir could so I just go with it!" She paused a moment then looked up ans yelled "Hi!"

"Uh hi?" Leo attempted sort of waving

"That was weird' Don mumbled looking at the girl sitting in front of them.

"You probably might want to now were you are-"Leo started

"Oh no that's okay I already know where I am, who you are, I just don't know how I got here, and what's going to happen I think" She said very quickly They all just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Um I'd better go get master splinter." Leo said getting up

"Hey I'll come with you." said Don following him leaving Mike and Raph with the girls.

"So dude do you really know who we are?" asked Mike taking leo's seat.

"Yeah!" she nodded slowly _Okay this isn't a dream! Or it could be. But this is more of Tracy__s dream come true then mine! Crap if this like the cartoon then I'll know almost anything and everything that's going to happen.,but if I do that I could screw up the future setting a chain events in order. _

"Hello earth to girl earth to girl! Mike yelled waving a hand in front of her face

"What?" she asked slightly startled they were al back around her, but unfornatly April had just woken up.

"Did I fall asleep watching t.v again? What an insane dream turtles, Dr.Stockman using the mousers, that girl. " the Red head yawned

"Oh boy!" Monica moaned burying her head in her hands.

"Omg!" April yelled now fully awake

"Not again!" Leo moaned

"Take it easy!" Don started

"Ahhh!" she screamed backing ever further onto the couch holding the pillow for dear life.

"What never seem four turtles before?" Monica asked rolling her eyes as the scene unfolded in front of her

"What do you know about Dr. Stockman?" Raph finely yelled at he an inch from her face.

"Well I work for him oh god I'm talking to it!" she stuttered

"Talking to what?" Don asked

"It, you guys or what ever you are ! Okay get a grip April this is just a dream." She said "Um hi!" she smiled looking around nervously. _Maybe there related there actions are very similar _Don thought

"Are you okay now?" Leo asked _Maybe there related somehow he wondered _

"Oh I'm fine! Just fine!'she smiled widely _Just keep clam its, it's a dream just a dream. _She repeated in a mantra in her head.

"Then perhaps you be able to answer of our questions." Splinter said stepping from the shadows

"You're a-" she started but fainted

"This is going to be a long day." Don decided

"I'll wake her up." Raph said

"Raphael no!" splinter yelled at his son who backed mumbling to himself.

"Get me when she wakes up." Siad mike walking off to listen to music

"My sons tell me you know who we are. Perhaps you could answers some of our questions?" Splinter asked standing in front of the other girl.

"Um yeah well that would be kinda of a problem because I already now or I least think I do what's going to happen and if I tell you I'm afraid I may end up screwing events yet to come which would be very bad and my sis would most likely kill me. But in the mean time my name Monica . " Monica said smiling

"But how did you get here in the first place?" Don asked Monica shrugged

"I have no clue. One moment I'm at home watching cartoons with my sister and the next my t.v swallows me into it and I end up in a cartoon which is were I am right now." Monica smiled

"Very strange girls indeed would you like tea?" he asked

"Nah I'm cool and hey that rhymes how cool! Ack! Not again oh good the rhyming at an end! Oh oranges! Does the word oranges rhyme with anything? But wait oh crud now we only face the problem of me getting home. Does anyone now how to create a time space portal to be a link between worlds? Which may be bad because then anything and everything can become mixed and mashed which would be very bad. Oh not again will this rhyming ever end. Oranges!" she yelled finley

"So your not from this world at all but another world just like this one?" Raph asked

"Yeah were I come from you're cartoons and I have to get home otherwise my parents will think I was kidnapped which would be impossible because I was watching the t.v when it happened. But then again maybe time freezes I don't know for I have never time traveled before." she smiled

"Well we can't help you with time traveling unless brainiac can think of something." Raph shrugged

"Well thanks!" Monica rolled her eyes "She should be waking up soon." motioning to April "And hers name April by the way."

"I thought you couldn't tell us about the future." Leo said

"Well I'm a very strange person sometimes I will tell you what will happen sometimes, somtimes I won't and some I don't know at all." Monica smiled like a cheser cat. April stirred and opened her eyes.

"Okay April this is not a dream get used to it and don't scream and faint again like you did last time because I did the first part and now they think were sisters which were not by the way."Monica explained April nodded slowly

"_Want some tea?' don asked meekly _

"That would be great" April smiled trying to clear her head _What the hell was going on and who were these people? She wondered _

"Well that was fun time for story time!" Monica yelled They all stared at her like she was nuts but shrugged.

**Back at home **

"Tracy were's your sister?" Her mom called Tracy looked around were was Monica?

"She said she was going to the k-mart and then to the mall. She'll be back this afternoon!" she yelled upstairs really not wanting to be dragged away from her toons.

"Oh okay if she calls tell her she still has to finish her English report!" her mom yelled back down Tracy gave a mumbled reply. Were was Monica?


	3. Note

A/n: Hello peoples of the world! The strange happenings of a random teen will be discontinued or in other words UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION, because I don't like where it's been going so I'm going to fix my grammar and change a few things. Sorry to all my faithful reviewer peoples...this will probably only a take a week or two depending how much skool work I am going to be loaded with. Joys! rolls eyes and most likely have by a 4th chapter by then.

SO PLEASE STAND By!


	4. of moldy muffins and news

**oi im back, did ya miss me? aahahahahhaha soooooooooooooo sorry for the loooooooooooong wait, but i had school work to do first and i had a major case of writers block. **

**Thank-you** **Aaron Smiley for your great sugesstions! Any others are always welcome. And thanx to my reviwers for standing by..shout outs in next chapter..woot! now for the story... **

**disclaimer: i don'town TMNT **

* * *

It's so different when your living the show you watch. On the TV we just see the scene flash from one to the next, but they don't show you all the boring parts in between. Like the extremely long story of the turtles or how long for the news report to come on that sends them after Dr. Stockman in the first place. And it's all very hard when you already know everything that will happen…

"What's the point of life?" Monica asked out of the blue as she hung up side down on the couch. The shows continued to flash as Mike flipped through the channels.

"Buy! Buy! Buy!" flip "Come out and try our gym!" flip "On this special report we bring you live coverage of a robbery that has police puzzled…"

"STOP!" She yelled causing April to choke from sudden shock, on her tea.

"Why?' Mike questioned as the reporter droned on and on.

"Never mind. It's not on yet." She smiled returning to her own strange world.

"What ever Mandy." He shrugged continuing to flip through the channels.

"Monica!" she corrected him.

"Do you like muffins?" she asked turning to April bored. "Ummm…. some yes.' She answered warily. Monica smiled widely before ducking into the couch cushions.

"Uh…. Maxine?" she asked as the girl submerged deeper into the cushions.

"Mah maames Moica." Came the muffled reply. "What in the shell is she doing?" Raph asked as he watched Monica's body continue to disappear into the heaps of square fabric.

"I really don't know." April stated before the report that Monica had predicted only a few moments before.

"Come on Marie were going to get stockman." Mike said trying to pull her out of the cushions. Splinter thought of coming out, but thought better of it as yells off.

"Mike let go of my foot!" "And put that muffin down!" reached his ears. He sighed tiredly, "Teenagers." He muttered

"Ha ha! I found it!" Monica exclaimed proudly as she held up a moldy muffin.

"Ha I've been looking for that." Mike smiled taking it out of her hand.

"Mike you are not seriously going to eat that?" Don asked

"What? Why not?" Mike asked picking a few layers of lint off.

"It's probably been under that cushion for a month or more and is covered in dust and mold. In the end, which could and most likely would give you a nasty case of food poisoning." Don explained Mike blinked a few times before Monica snatched it back.

"It's okay mike. I just stick it under the couch with the mere people and hopefully in a few years the muffin will sprout eyes, arms, legs and a brain." She explained placing it under the couch along with a small metallic disk that she supposed came from within the contents of the couch.

"That's not possible." Don augured

"Yes it is." Monica responded

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Alright both of you quit it!" Leo finally yelled, "We need to focus on the task at hand."

"Yeah kicking stockman's but." Raph smirked as they filed out into the sewer tunnels.

"Yes it is." Monica whispered

"No it isn't.' Don hissed

"Marie stop arguing with Don already!" Leo yelled an she lapsed into silence well for a few moment at least . 5 seconds later…

"Are we their yet?" she asked tired of all the silence "NO!" they yelled Monica shrank back frightened deciding that she would give up on that question.

"Don, I hope you find a way to send her back soon." Leo said growing sick of her obnoxious attitude.

"It could always be worse." Don reminded him Leo shuddered to think of what could be worse. Well she could be a psychotic serial murder secretly spying on then for months on end only to kill them one by one in gruesome ways, or she could be the one who set the mousers after them in the first place, or she could just be a teenage girl addicted to sugar with a little sister who was secretly drooling over the TV whenever their show, as she called it, came on. Leo decided the first two would be better.

"Are we there now?" someone asked

"Maxine I told you twenty times! No! " Raph yelled

"MY NAMES MONICA!" she thundered as the tunnels rang with the echo "And I didn't ask you anything. That was Billy. And why can't you people get my name right? Do I need to were a shirt in bold letters that says MY NAME IS MONICA?" She began to mumble more and more wishing they were hurry up and get there. Besides she had an English report due on Monday and she was only half finished. And she couldn't bring a half cooked egg into class she'd had tried that once already.

Somewhere else….

"How is file 777 doing?" the shadow asked.

"I told you we cannot seem to track her, it seems her signal has been lost. " a man answered

"Imbecile!" he thundered grabbing the man around the neck. "Do you realize how important she is to us? We are so close…" he pinched his fingers together to demonstrate.

"I-W-e ar-e wor-king on it sir.' The man sputtered his hands gripping the shadows claws.

"I am sure you are." The shadow answered letting the man drop to the floor gasping for air. "I want her image back on the scanners, you have a half and hour."

The man nodded running out the pair of metallic doors.

"The sand grains are slipping." The shadow hissed eyes gleaming with delight as his fingers rapped against the folder of #777. His eyes followed each sand grain as it pushed through the narrow opening of the glass bringing him one more minute to success.

* * *

**oh what has happened? who is the shadow dude? who is file #777? What will happen to the moldy muffin? and the turtles? I'm evil wootness! ahhahahahahhah! **

**go cliffhangers! another chapter in the works..not to worry! and osrry if the hcapter are short and all that just my style!**


	5. De end

hmmm lala la la thanx to my supporters. And the people who reviewed despite the fact that I haven't update in 4eva. Lolz. This writing makes me shutter, since I wrote it so loooooooong ago.

Yes sadly this is the end for right now. Warning it's short so sue me. I have other monsters to write.

Disclaimer: *checks nope I don't own TMNT, do own my oc's

* * *

Monica was off wandering the glorious Stockman towers. She was supposed to be with April, but that was null void. Besides she already knew that it would a happy ending.

She was seriously beginning to question that last point as she walked into a rather large metallic room.

"Guy has a thing for shiny," She whistled staring at the chrome room, with many blinking buttons, "No Monica. Stay away from the buttons."

But they were so large, and shiny, and pretty colors, "No!" She slapped her own hand away. She wasn't going to screw anything up.

"STOCKMAN!"

She turned slowly to the voice, it was a guy in what seemed to a viking helmet, with large metal claws, and a very big, scary loud voice.

His eyes narrowed, "You."  
"Uh no habla espanol!" Monica yelled hitting a random button. No he was still there on the screen, still staring down at her.

"YOU!" He roared louder.

"Avior." She answered pressing various buttons at the same time, hoping something would shut off the screen. She yanked off a loose metal board, pulling at the wires, and managing to send a few sparks flying before the screen finally went blank, "I really hope I just didn't screw anything up."

That second point was destroyed as she felt herself in a swirl of blue light as she opened her eyes. She looked down, she was on her couch, the tv was playing, and Tracy was eating cereal.

"When did you get back?' Tracy asked glancing behind her.

"Ahh. Just a minute ago." Monica answered blinking, "I er was trying to find someone who had an egg."

"Oh." Tracey nodded as she turned back to the episode. The episode that Monica could have sworn she was just in.

"Nah." She shrugged getting off the couch, "That's crazy talk."

She paused in the doorway, as she heard very clearly someone yell "Where's Monica?" followed by, "We have to leave now." She looked hard at the screen as it showed of the action squence, smoke as they the turtles ran away with April, even touching it, but it was just a tv. It had been a dream, there weren't four talking turtles calling her name. She was hearing things.

"Monica move I want to see how it ends." Tracy complained as Monica instead sat by her on the floor.

"Me to." She commented, but there was nothing else to confirm her suspicons. No mention of her name again. She blinked stretching, and nudging Tracy, "Come on to much tv is bad for your health."  
"You sound like mom." Tracy snorted waiting just a while longer as Monica left.

There was a final scene, Shredder looking at the evidence of what had wrecke stockman's lab. She felt herself choke on the cereal at the image that popped up.

"Holy-" Tracey started, but the scene flipped to something else. She blinked she could have sworn that he had been holding up a security image of Monica as he said something about a file.

She clicked the tv off, "To much tv is bad for you." as she walked away.

* * *

Nobody wanted to say anything. They didn't even bother to look at each other.

"She probably got away. She probably knew it was coming." Donny commented to his brother who up to that point had been silent, "She said she was psychic."

"I tried to find her, but I figured she had wandered off to find you guys." April said softly as she sipped her tea.

"Maybe she was sucked in by a magical portal and taken back to an alternate universe." Mikey suggested

"Or maybe a giant tutu wearing octopus with one eye ate her." Raph commented sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Be serious Mikey."

"There's nothing we can do.' Leo finished, "We can keep an eye out in case she shows up again, but we have to hope she either dead or somehow managed to escape."

"Leo, ever optimistic." Mikey teased as there was a sudden relief in the air.

"We still have to help April get back on her feet." Donny commented

"Yeah my job is destroyed." She sighed.

It was almost scary how quickly they let it slip somewhere into their sub conscious, though they all knew that nothing could have been done in the heat of the situtation.

Days passed, and then weeks, and Monica was slowly but surely forgotten though they had the tendency to stare at tall, lanky brunettes at night when they went on patrols in case it was her.

Unbeknown to them they weren't the only ones waiting and watching.

"Still no sightings of file 999, sir." The shaking solider saluted

"No matter." The man shrugged from his chair, "We will find her. It's a only a matter of time."

He re ran again and again the security footage as if it was going reveal some hidden clue, "Where are you hiding?"

* * *

Gasp. Abrupt? Perhaps, but the universe tends to yank you where it see's fit. Did you like? I did. Thanx to various supporters. Squeal, oh most definitely. Hey this is the 2nd fic I've finished! Huzzah another project off my chest.!


End file.
